


Frostbite

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: A chilly battle of wills
Kudos: 1





	Frostbite

The snow blanketed the world in white outside the bedroom windows. You sat on the bed, your back propped up against the pillows. As you flipped the page in your book, Chris walked into the room. You absentmindedly reached for your glass of water on the nightstand. The ice cubes clinked at the side of the glass.

“Why are you drinking cold water?” Chris asked incredulously. “With ice cubes?!”

Glancing up from the page, you shrugged at him. “I dunno. I like cold water.”

He shivered to himself as he listened to the ice shifting in the glassware. “But it’s the middle of winter,” he said, sweeping an arm towards the wonder wonderland outside the windows. 

“Don’t hate,” you retorted saucily. “Besides, there are _benefits_ of these ice cubes.” You arched your eyebrows at him invitingly. 

“Oh really?” An impudent grin spread across his face.

“Hmm.”

“Care to share with the class?” His husky voice dropped lower. The twinkle in his eye hinted at his growing arousal at your teasing.

You dropped the book on the nightstand and crawled across the bed towards him. Maintaining eye contact, you slowly undid his belt. His breath hitched as you released his dick from his pants and they dropped to the floor. You smiled at his current state, his need more than evident. 

Licking your lips at the impressive sight, you leaned back and grab your glass. His eyes tracked your slow movements. He watched as you brought it to your lips, swallowing the cold water before setting it down on the closest table. 

Leaning forward, you licked your cool tongue along his growing cock before pulling back to blow your warm breath on the wet stripe. He shivered at the contact. You repeated the action, dragging your tongue across his hardening dick. He bucked against you, wanting more than the slow licking you had been intent on. Smiling to yourself, you reached over and fished out an ice cube. His eyes followed your movements as you placed the cube into your mouth, allowing it to melt. Using the newfound coolness, you let out a breath of cold air against the wet skin. You heard a soft gasp at the sudden feeling of cold air. You continued to turn your head around his shaft, blowing cold air on the wet skin. The goosebumps along his thighs made you smile inwardly. You pushed off the tips of your toes and leaned towards him, taking him into your mouth. He groaned at the sudden feeling of your warm mouth around his cock. 

“Ahh baby,” he hissed.

You hummed as you bobbed your head up and down. The warmth of your mouth enveloped him. He settled into the sensation, enjoying the pleasure your tongue brought him. Suddenly, you pulled away and his eyes snapped open. 

“Baby, please.”

“Please what?” you whispered.

“Stop teasing.”

Hearing the desperation in his voice sent chills down your spine. You tucked your bottom lip under your teeth, as if you were in deep thought. Mischief filled your eyes and a teasing smile tugged at your lips.

He opened his mouth to protest when you pulled another ice cube from your glass. Grasping it between your fingers, you slowly slid it against the underside of his shaft. He hissed at the cold sensation but you quickly silenced him when you ran your warm tongue along his cock, tracing the same path the ice cube made. You repeated the same action: a cold ice cube melted against his hot cock, quickly followed by your tongue lapping the dripping liquid. As your tongue moved smoothly against the thick vein, you heard him whimper. 

Taking your cue from the noises above you, you reached for another drink and allowed an ice cube to remain in your mouth. As you slowly let it melt, your hands lazily pumped his dick, keeping him on edge. The soft crunching of ice with your teeth broke the silence. Holding his gaze, you let the cool tip of your tongue dance over the slit of his cock. He hissed as your mouth slid around his dick. You allowed the last traces of the ice cubes to melt around his dick as you slowly moved your head up and down. Soon the freezing temperature turned warmer as you slurped and sucked him. The low grunts he made were music to your tears, telling you he was close. You grasped his warm balls with your cool fingers, gently kneading them between your palms. 

“Fuck, baby,” he hissed above you. 

Chris threw his head back. You watched as he found his release, cumming hard with a low groan. His cock jerked in your mouth and you kept sucking him until you felt him softened in your mouth. You let him slip from your mouth, making sure to swallow all of him. He stilled for a moment, allowing the feeling to wash over him before laughing to himself. 

Sitting back from him, you observed the spent man in front of you. “So,” you began, “what’s the verdict on my drinking cold water?” 

Shaking his head from the orgasm induced stupor you put him under, he chuckled to himself. “Baby, I will buy you a freakin igloo if you keep doing that.”

Mirth filled you, knowing you had made your point. You reached for your glass and took a long sip. “Promises, promises,” you teased. 

His eyes snapped to yours, lust smoldering behind his blue eyes. “Oh I promise, baby,” he said with a teasing smile, reaching for the ice in your glass. “Let’s see how much you enjoy this.”

“Bring it on,” you breathed. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”


End file.
